


Hansel's Hatter

by TyJax_EeOwen



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hansel Has Issues, Hansel Keeps Losing Gretel, M/M, Sassy Jefferson, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: “You are?” he asked with a sharp edge to his tone. He was tall, just shorter than Hansel himself. He was wearing dark clothes, also very similar to Hansel’s, but he was no hunter. He looked all casual and even his hair was all elegant and pretty looking. He really doubted that he did any kind of hard work, Witch hunting included, or any kind of hunting.“Jefferson’s the name,”





	Hansel's Hatter

For the umpteenth time, while running into Watches, he’d lost his damn sister. Hours ago, they’d been hunting down one of the things and hours ago, he’d lost sight of her and was now running around this huge forest with nothing but his big shotgun and a few hidden weapons in case he ran into the ugly bat again. He had a feeling that she had something to do with Gretel’s disappearance because it usually did have something to do with them.

“Gretel!” he lifted his hands and yelled at them, his voice echoing loudly through the trees. He continued to look around, easily hiding his frantic panic. He should’ve been used to it at this point, but he really wasn’t. He didn’t like not having Gretel with him. He was one of two. They were a pair. The brawn and the brain. Hansel and Gretel. There was no one without the other. No one ever saw one without the other, except for Gretel was missing and Hansel was running around _another damn forest._

“Gretel!” he called again, a deep huff leaving his chest as he strode faster, skipping over a fallen log and then down a steep bank, to which he almost tripped, but caught his balance with barely any effort.

“Gretel!” Hansel called aggressively, a deep frown crossing his face as the treeline came to a wide river, the water rushing past. “Gretel!” he slowed to a stop at the side of the river, looking both up and down the stream for any signs of her, but nothing. “You there!?” he continued to yell, his voice beginning to strain.

“If she’s not answering back, I doubt it,” Hansel almost jumped out of his skin, having not expected anyone to answer and he shot around, a glare on his face. His heart was beating fast from the jumpscare. No one caught him off guard and he sure as hell wouldn’t let this guy take pleasure in the fact that Hansel had actually jumped.

“You are?” he asked with a sharp edge to his tone, eyeing the guy over. He was tall, just shorter than Hansel himself. He was wearing dark clothes, also very similar to Hansel’s, but he was no hunter. Didn’t look the type to do manual labour, too pretty and elegant. He was leaning against a tree, looking all casual and even his hair was all elegant and pretty looking. He really doubted that he did any kind of hard work, Witch hunting included, or any kind of hunting. So why would he be this far out into the forest? There was nothing out there.

“Jefferson’s the name,” the guy pushed from the tree, his hands reaching up to his collar to straighten it and then his eyes were back on the hunter, watching him with a swagger in his posture. “And you are?” he then asked, his voice deep, gritty, but weirdly delicate? No, that wasn’t the word. Whatever it was, he didn’t have time for this.

“Hansel,” he replied with no real emotion to his tone. “Look, you seen a lady with long brown, braided hair and a crossbow?” he described curtly, not really wanting to keep chatting. There wasn’t time for chatting, this was the time that he needed to spend looking for his sister.

“I’m not sure,” the guy’s expression changed slightly like he was thinking about it, but the look almost immediately changed to a charming smile or something that looked like one to any normal person. Hansel could see that it was mischievous. He was probably thinking of ways that he could either pickpocket Hansel or steal one of his weapons or something. He wouldn’t put it past him.

“Great help, thanks,” Hansel then replied sarcastically, turning his body and then his head as he turned upstream, wanting to keep searching instead of talking like his sister wasn’t in danger. She could’ve been, and he was spending the time having a chat with some pretty guy.

He heard a few fast steps and then felt a hand grab his shoulder. He swiftly lifted his gun from his other shoulder and spun, the barrel of his gun directly aimed at the guys face, said guy taking a step back, his hands raised with a top hat in one hand.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he didn’t even sound scared or worried about the gun in his face. He seemed more amused than anything else and it only irritated him. Did he think that Hansel wouldn’t pull the trigger? Just because he wasn’t a witch didn’t mean that he wouldn’t shoot him. He’d shoot anyone if they frustrated him enough.

“What?” there wasn’t actually a questioning tone, it was more like an order for him to answer like he didn’t have a choice in the matter. And again, he just seemed to be amused by him instead of intimidated, which he really should be. Hansel wasn’t to be taken lightly.

“I passed by a few people on my way here, maybe I _did_ see her,” that was a lie. There hadn’t been anyone else for miles. They were pretty far from any kind of civilization. This was all forest unless there was a campsite nearby, but with confirmed rumours of a witch being in this part of the woods, he doubted that anyone would stay in the forest near here.

Hansel held the gun steady, still keeping it aimed at the guy, who still seemed more interested and amused than intimidated.

“Long brown hair, braided. Brown eyes. Leather clothes. A crossbow and a sharp attitude. Tough as nails,” he described with a tad more detail than before and saw his expression change to thought, but it was forced, his lips purposely pursed and his gaze drew up, an eyebrow quirked and he was obviously just messing with him. He hadn’t seen anyone on the way to the river like Hansel had thought.

“Sad to say-... no, I haven’t seen her. Pretty sure I’d know if I did,” _then why bother having him ask again!?_ Hansel growled under his breath, through closed lips and glared at the man, watching as he showed his movements before putting his top hat on at a sort of angle. The smile was back, as charming and amused as ever. “Maybe we can help each other out,” ah there was the catch of wherever this conversation had been going.

“How’s that?” he decided to humour him, his gun still aimed at him, but the man didn’t seem at all bothered by the barrels directly in his face. He didn’t understand why the guy didn’t seem worried. He could see that Hansel wasn’t afraid to pull the trigger on him, armed or not. He would.

“I’m a man that travels and see’s a lot. I collect too. If by chance we were to travel together to find your friend-,”

“-Sister,”

“-Whatever,” Hansel huffed, completely unimpressed by his disregard. “If we were to find her while travelling together and we see something interesting along the way, I get dibs, regardless of what it is,” _and the catch just gets better._ So, the guy would only come with if they found something along the way that could be potentially dangerous, say… a witch's wand? That would probably be the only thing that interesting and he knew for a fact that they hadn’t taken out the witch yet unless Gretel already did.

“And how would you coming along help in any way?” the gun was still aimed, but the guy reached one of his hands up and started inching it away without seeming worried at all. He hated this guy, he really did. No concern for the repercussions at all. One wrong move and he’d black the guy’s eye.

“An extra set of eyes,” he replied with a smirk and a tone that said the answer was obvious. Hansel stared at him for a few long moments, watching him carefully and calculatingly before starting to slowly lower his gun.

“Okay, fine, whatever,” he’d still be watching him closely, like a hawk for the whole time. He really didn’t trust him. Though Hansel never trusted anyone, he trusted this guy even less. He was shady like some bad guy, like that Sheriff in their old hometown. The only difference, this guy had a charm to him that definitely made people trust him enough to let him get close.

“Then we have an Accord,” the hat-man held out a hand to shake and Hansel just stared at him before turning away and heading up the side of the stream. “Rude,” he heard the mutter from behind him and let out a forced huff of amusement.

“I don’t shake hands,” he called over his shoulder, hearing the guy catching up. He must’ve left him there for a moment. He wasn’t lying. He rarely ever shook anyone’s hand, that was more of his sister’s thing. She was much politer than him.

“I take it your sister is the friendly one,” Hansel scoffed and continued looking around for any signs of her or the tracks she tended to leave behind if something was wrong.

“Nope, she’s worse,” he lied immediately just to make amusing conversation with himself. He had to get it somehow with this guy around and he’d like to see his face when he actually ran into a woman that was the complete opposite of what he described in personality. “I’m considered the friendly one,” he shrugged smoothly and kept an ear on the guy following him, _Jefferson?_ Did he say his name was?

“Your parents must be proud,” that picked at a nerve and he stiffened, his breath silently catching in his throat. There was a short flash of an image in his mind or when they were kids and when their parents were there, but he pushed it away as soon as he saw their faces, not wanting to be reminded.

“We haven’t had parents since we were kids,” he answered honestly without really thinking and just continued walking, his steps getting faster again as he focused on the thought of his sister.

“Orphans then?” another nerve and he ignored this one, huffing deeply before looking at the ground for any signs of tracks. He needed something, anything that could show him where Gretel was or what direction she was in.

“Yep,” he replied simply, popping the _‘p’._ He didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to bring up any memories or any kind of nostalgia. He’d had enough of Gretel trying to do that a while ago and she’d actually given up, only occasionally trying when Hansel didn’t expect it or every now and then when there was a large time gap between the attempts. She hadn’t broken his wall yet and he wouldn’t let her or any stranger get through it.

“No wonder your attitude’s terrible,” he heard the faint mutter from the guy behind him.

“What was that?” his tone came out as a warning and he didn’t even look over his shoulder at him, keeping his gaze forward and to the sides. At least he wasn’t sympathetic or gave him any kind of pity. His remark was actually a little welcomed, it was unexpected.

“I was just thinking out loud that this’ll be a fun adventure,” Hansel could hear the sarcasm in his tone, the forced charm and it actually drew a smirk to his own face for a quick moment. There was some amusement from Hansel’s point of view.

“Uh-huh,” he replied slowly, showing that he didn’t believe him but wouldn’t push him.


End file.
